This invention pertains to a biscarbamyl fluoride which is useful as an intermediate for the preparation of agricultural chemicals.
Carbamoyl fluorides are known in the prior art, e.g.,
(a) German DT No. 2,654,313 which includes disclosures to compounds of the formula ##STR1## (b) German DT No. 2,654,282 which includes disclosures to compounds of the formula ##STR2## (c) German DT No. 1,297,095 which includes a disclosure to a compound of the formula ##STR3##
In the above patents the various R substituents are widely defined.